


Let's come together

by bee7



Series: Natural [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, Celebrities, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee7/pseuds/bee7
Summary: Jackson feels like the moment they met each other, still, little kids and everything they ever have done have all been steps for them to get to this moment. Jaebum kisses Youngjae’s nape making the younger of them whimper while Jackson dries his tears.“We love you, we love you so much,” Jackson says again, whispering the words at his ear this time.





	Let's come together

**Author's Note:**

> \- quick description for the entire series,,, the stories wont be in chronological order  
> \- js is a famous fencer, jb is a not so famous punk singer/musician, yj is famous for nothing jgrbvnkdjfn he's like a kardashian with a reality show and all the shit  
> \- i will be posting new stories whenever :) enjoy

“Enough! I’ve had it!” Youngjae yells out of nowhere startling both Jackson and Jaebum, they go silent staring at him with googly eyes. Youngjae is mad, his cheeks just a soft shade of pink that Jackson wants to lick, but not right now not when he’s yelling at them and he’s just mad. Youngjae never yells at them well, at least not a Jackson and he thinks not at dumb Im Jaebum either. 

Youngjae wouldn’t be able to yell at Jaebum without Jackson knowing it, he’s always there, whenever the other two are together, he can’t risk leaving Youngjae unprotected with Jaebum. No, it’s too dangerous. Jaebum looks like he’s about to touch Youngjae’s arm in order to comfort him, Jackson slaps his hand away and goes to comfort the younger instead.

“What the hell--”

“Don’t touch him like that! You didn’t get these privileges,” Jackson smirks sliding his hand up and down Youngjae’s arm as if it belongs there. That seems to be the last straw, Youngjae pushes Jackson’s hand away. 

“Well, you didn’t get any privilege either, Jackson,” Youngjae says louder than necessary, they are at a small bistro, it was Youngjae idea the boy said he wanted to spend time together before his trip to Spain. They will be filming a family trip there, Jackson hates the idea that he can’t just go with them. “You two make me fucking sick! I just wanted to see you guys but you won’t stop with this dumb fighting-flirting! I hate it!”

“I-- does it bother you? Sorry, babe, I mean-- Youngjae, sorry. I didn’t know it bothered you I mean you know my intentions. Unfuternelly, our intentions so…” Jaebum looks down at his feet embarrassed, yeah he should be, he should know by know that Youngjae would never pick him against Jackson that’s just not how things work. No one can beat Jackson Wang in anything. 

“Haha no, that’s not what I mind at all,” Youngjae looks sad now, his face going from angry to thoughtful and extremely disappointed. “It’s just you two,” he points at Jackson and Jaebum who sit in front of the boy, “you pretend you hate each other even though… you act like I’m an idiot.”

“I don’t understand,” and Jackson really, really doesn’t understand what’s going on. First Youngjae said he can’t stand the flirting, but then it was okay the problem was him and Jaebum pretending-- “oh no, we are not pretending I really can’t stand Jaebum, he can’t stand me, Jae. I promise is not like that!”

Jaebum seems to realize what is going on just at the same time as Jackson does, his eyes widening at the realization. There’s one of the thousands of things about being soulmates that Jackson hates, the fact that they seem to think alike and even like the same people. “I really, really, really don’t care for Jackson. Babe, come on, don’t look like that.”

Youngjae is looking down at his food, Jackson hadn’t noticed that he didn’t eat anything too busy discussion who would take Youngjae to the airport tomorrow morning. He feels bad about it now. Youngjae doesn’t even look at them when he says the next words, “you two will just play with my feelings and then end up together when you’re done with it. It’s enough being known as the ‘Choi without a soulmate’ I don’t need to be played with before I end up alone as well.”

That’s a thing that would never, neither Jackson nor Jaebum would ever play with Youngjae’s feelings. As much as it hurts Jackson admit he knows Jaebum loves the other boy as much as he does, they have always loved him even before this whole soulmate thing happened. But none of them say anything, is like they can’t, they can’t deny their connection it would be useless and they’re too scared to make promises, both of them and Jackson can feel that. 

Jaebum has always been the braver one though, “you won’t end up alone.”

“I will see you two in a month, in the meantime please stop fighting, please.” He doesn’t say anything else before gathering his things and leaving. Jackson wants to say that it’s Jaebum’s fault but it wouldn’t make a difference.

It’s not Jaebum’s fault, its this fucking mark on his wrist that remembers him and everyone every day that his soulmate is Jaebum. That somehow they were meant to be together and not with Youngjae, he wants to be skinless. Jackson and Jaebum also leave without saying a word to each other but Jaebum messes with his hair as he used to do when they were younger and still friends. It makes something burn inside Jackson he hates it. 

Youngjae texts him later saying he doesn’t need anyone to take him to the airport, of course, he doesn’t need it but it was supposed to be something nice they would do for him. They. Jackson hates how he always thinks about him and Jaebum and not only about himself. Of course, it’s always them together with Youngjae but that’s not even what he wants, he wants it to be Jackson and Youngjae sans Jaebum. 

His heart aches every second he goes without Youngjae, the following weeks have been terrible it’s like it will never end it’s Friday and he has practiced at least twice a day every day. There’s a fencing tournament approaching and he can’t just be at home enjoying his heartbreak. Jackson hasn’t seen Jaebum either, it feels wrong, he knows where Jaebum is playing as well as his entire schedule but he never calls his not longer friend, not even once.

The strange thing is that he misses Jaebum, maybe not so strange it’s normal to miss your soulmate, your best friend. They used to be too close till on Jaebum’s sixteenth birthday he got the ‘Jackson Wang’ craved on his wrist. Then nothing was like before, it has been long five years since then but the feeling it’s still the same. 

Jackson feels like them being soulmates is just so unfair, he remembers telling Jaebum about his crush on Youngjae just two months before Jaebum’s birthday, at the time Jaebum said he also like the boy but that they should wait for their soulmarks to do something. It was ridiculous how fast he wanted to do ‘something’ about it as soon as Jackson’s name showed on his skin. 

Jackson never thought someone would be mad about being his soulmate, he knows millions of girls and boys alike would kill to be his soulmate, yet the lucky one acted as if it was a punishment. That also added to their fights that never stopped coming after it. Except, for now, one week with no fight, no encounters, or texts or anything. Jackson and Jaebum haven’t seen each other and he kind of misses him, not like he misses Youngjae but still is there and he can admit that after a long training day. 

Knowing where the other boy is playing tonight is useful to him, Jackson doesn’t need calling Jaebum and if he wants to back off he can do just that. He drives himself to the club, as sleepy as he is right now he has to endure the long drive, Jackson doesn’t understand why he needs to see Jaebum do bad. Maybe is the need to solve things so Youngjae won’t feel and look blue as he did the last time they saw the boy. 

Punk has never been Jackson’s cup of tea, not even when they were younger and Jaebum and Youngjae went through a phase. Jaebum’s phase never went away, still, Jackson has always liked hip-hop better, he will listen to some  R&B too but that’s about it. He doesn’t have much time for music being quite honest. 

Jackson watched the entire performance at the club, the thing is packed, he only got an in because he’s ‘Jackson Wang’ and because everyone knows he and Jaebum are supposed to be best friends. Jaebum isn’t as famous as Jackson, and for sure nothing like Youngjae but people know his as the punk musician ⅓ of the friendship most talked about on pop-culture right now. Jaebum looks incredible on stage, Youngjae always loses his shit when they watch him performing, that’s why Jackson records some of the show to send to the boy later, he knows he will enjoy it. 

When the show is over and Jackson feels like there’s beer even on his hair he waits for Jaebum backstage, he gets to talk to Mark the drummer, he’s a cool guy and Youngjae also loves him. Jackson would be jealous wasn’t for the fact that Mark has a soulmate that he actually likes. As soon as Jaebum sees him his face morphs onto something Jackson can’t name. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks rolling his eyes, ok it’s annoyance Jackson recognizes this expression as he sees it often. 

“Wow, that’s how you talk to your best friend and soulmate?” Jackson emphases the word which annoys Jaebum, it annoys himself too but not as much. “After I worked so hard this week and came to see you I expected more, a warmer reception.”

Jackson pouts at his soulmate as if waiting for a kiss, it only makes Jaebum angrier and the boy loves it. That’s why he missed Jaebum because it’s just so easy to get a reaction from him, he doesn’t even have to put too much work on it. Jaebum ignores him walking to his dressing room Jackson following his steps. 

They don’t talk much because it’s awkward, too awkward. Jackson regrets coming here, he never realizes Youngjae was the one responsible for making things not weird between them. Maybe Jackson gets it, gets what is tiring Youngjae, it really seems like it’s enough. So he tries holding a conversation with Jaebum going for the only thing they have in common, aside from their bond. 

“Three weeks till Youngjae is back to us,” he says smiling the idea of Youngjae being back making him instantly happy, even if three weeks is a long time still. 

Jaebum doesn’t look happy at all though if anything his face drops. “I don't know, Jackson, he seems pretty done with us and he hasn’t called I--” 

“Hey, don’t act like that. He ain’t dumping us dude,” Jackson assures him, he wants to reach out and touch Jaebum as he does with Youngjae but it doesn’t feel right. “He was just annoyed at us, you are right annoyed at me and here I am. Nothing will change.”

But things between them changed, and none of them know why Jackson is here, that does unsaid but still like loud words inside the room. “I miss him.”

“Yeah, me too. We should facetime him,” Jackson says holding his phone as if he had the most brilliant idea in the universe, Jaebum’s eyes shine at the idea so maybe he thinks so as well. 

It doesn’t take long for Youngjae to pick up when he sees both of them his smile widens, Jackson’s heart does a backflip inside him, he feels his face burning. Youngjae just looks too good, tanned skin thanks to the sun in Spain, light clothes and hair a complete mess because of the hard wind, he looks perfect. 

“Guys! Oh my God, you two calling me together? Maybe I should travel more often,” he says smiling. He’s at a beach and there’s too much light for it to be just the moon.

“No!” Jaebum almost yells making both Youngjae and Jackson laugh, it has been a long time since Jackson let himself laugh at something Jaebum said, this feels good. “I mean--”

“I understand what you mean, I don’t like being apart from you guys either.” Youngjae is distracted though, he looks to his side as if he’s talking to someone. “Hm, we are still filming… fair warn.”

That’s all they need to know so their conversation won’t get too personal and they won’t speel any secret, they don’t hang up though. It’s a possibility it won’t even make it into the show and they miss Youngjae too much to care. They talk for twenty minutes or so till the younger of the three has to go back to his family, he says he loves them and something shifts inside Jackson, he can see on Jaebum’s face that it happens to him too.

When they hang up it’s awkward again, “I should go now…” 

“I should too, can’t you give me a ride?” Jaebum prompts and Jackson smiles at him, he just needed an opening. It might be an awkward ride but still, at least they are trying. It’s not as silent and awkward as it could be though, they talk from time to time, most about Youngjae or their jobs. They sound like  acquainted instead of best friends, soulmates. 

Jackson drops Jaebum off at his place, he feels so much lighter when he gets home, as sleepy and tired as he is, it all feels worth it. Before going to bed he texts Jaebum and Youngjae on their shared group chat, he says they should call Youngjae more often and that he had a good time with Jaebum. Youngjae replies with a heart emoji, when Jackson sends the video he recorded of Jaebum playing, both the other boys reply with a bunch of hearts. 

After it Jackson kind of forces himself to hang out with Jaebum, they see each other as much as they can in the following weeks. It soon starts to be natural again, no ones are forcing themselves and sometimes they don’t even call Youngjae knowing the boy is busy. They hang together just for the sake of it, Jackson feels almost complete by the feeling he gets everytime they are together. 

Almost being the key word, he never felt complete when Youngjae was here but he doesn’t feel complete now that it’s only him and Jaebum either. Maybe because he never allowed himself to be with Jaebum and now that he does Youngjae isn’t here with them.

Youngjae will be here soon, just three more days till he comes back and then maybe Jackson will stop feeling so nervous and so uneasy, maybe things will be back to normal and he will be back to hate Jaebum. He laughs at his misery, he doubts he has ever hated Jaebum and even more that he can back to it. 

“What you laugh for?” Jaebum hits him in the head, they are watching a movie that Jackson isn’t really paying attention too anxious to care. He has never been the type to stay still for long anyway, Jaebum should know that. “Go get us some popcorn,”

“Why me? It’s your apartment, you go get us some popcorn!” Jackson complains. 

“Because I’m older, and you have virtually been living here for the past two weeks so we can say you leave here as well.” Jaebum smiles at him. Older… Jackson used to protest about it all the time, but when Jaebum got his soulmark first it was just enough for him to shut up about it. 

He gets them popcorn, he can’t stop thinking about both Youngjae and Jaebum tonight, it’s like he’s doing something he shouldn’t. Jackson isn’t dumb, he knows what he’s doing here, he’s getting closer to his soulmate something he promised he would never do. And they have been flirting too, Jackson is attracted to Jaebum and he hates it because he loves Youngjae he truly does, he doesn’t want to leave him aside, he would never do that. Jaebum wouldn’t either. 

Jackson goes back to Jaebum’s room and he’s determined, he puts the popcorn on the other side of Jaebum so he can lie by his side. Jaebum is smiling down at his phone, Jackson knows exactly whom he’s talking to and for the first time ever he doesn’t feel jealous, of any of them. 

“Youngjae says he misses you.” Jackson hums, he misses Youngjae too, “he had a fight with his mother and it will be on TV, he’s pretty down said he needed you there to lift his moon.” Jaebum doesn’t sound jealous either, he would never give this information to Jackson a few weeks ago. Interesting. 

“Should we call him?” Jackson wonders rolling his body closer to Jaebum, the other boy notices it and tries to put space between them but there isn’t much space left in the bed. 

“He already went to bed… aren’t you too close, Jackson? I can’t breath like that.” 

“Am I taking your breath away?” Jackson goes for a joke but it doesn’t work, his voice too raspy and his emotions all over the place. 

Jaebum tries to push him away but Jackson holds the hand pushing at his chest in place, “what’s wrong with you? Let go of me.” As annoyed as Jaebum sounds he doesn’t try to push Jackson harder and Jackson knows he could, he’s strong too, large shoulders making him look as strong as Jackson. 

“Say you don’t feel it and I will.”

“Fuck you, Jackson! This is just our soulbond, of course, I feel it but I love Youngjae,” and these words hurt more than they should. Jackson lets go of Jaebum’s hand but doesn’t move. 

“I… I do love him too. But I also love you, Jaebum.” Jackson says letting himself be vulnerable in front of his soulmate, there’s no use lying to your soulmate he would know the truth, just like Jackson will know if he lies. 

Jaebum pushes him then leave the bed so he can pace from side to side on his room, “no, you don’t! Those are-- you don’t know what you’re saying. Listen, Jacks… God, this is fucked up we can do it to him.”

“We aren’t doing anything wrong! I think-- no, I’m sure that would happen he even told us that this would happen come on, Jaebum we don’t have to lie to ourselves.” Jackson tries approaching him but Jaebum walks to the other side of the room. It’s frustrating. 

“He knew? He said we would end up together and he would end up by himself. That’s not what I want…”

“What do you want then? God, what do you want, Jaebum?” As much as Jackson can have an idea of how Jaebum feels he can’t know what he will decide on. But he’s scared they will just go back to fighting over Youngjae as soon as the boy arrives back, he’s done with that.

“I want him… but I also want you,” Jaebum is pulling at his hair, his voice breaks and his on the verge of something, Jackson won’t think of it as a breakdown. “I don’t know what to do, Jacks.”

Jackson goes to him, putting his strong arms around Jaebum’s slim waist, they stay like that for a long time, just hugging each other. “Why have we be running?” 

“I don’t know…” Jaebum takes Jackson hand dropping the leather bracelet he has there hiding his mark. He kisses at it, “it looks good on you.” 

 

Three days are like three years, like three centuries. Jaebum and Jackson are waiting for Youngjae at Jackson’s place, the boy has already arrived at his own place but they have things to record before he can leave, apparently, his fight with his mother isn’t over. 

“I’m going to pass out,” Jackson says fanning himself with his hands, he and Jaebum are sitting extremely close together on his bed. They have been extremely together for the past three days as well. 

“No, you won’t. You will be alright, he will be alright. We all will be alright.” Jaebum assures him pecking him on the lips. Soon the pecks are becoming close-mouthed kisses that don’t stay like that for long. 

Jaebum kisses his worries away, placing Jackson on his lap as if he belongs there. Jackson could have forgotten even about his name and stay there forever but then he’s rearing a light gasp and the door being closed softly. 

He gets up in one single jump, Jaebum seems confused clearly not having listened to anything, Jackson only mumbles “Youngjae,” before he is running out the door. 

He thinks Youngjae will be all the way walking to his car already but instead, he is plastered to a door next to Jaebum’s, he looks pale as hell, tears filling up his eyes. Jackson doesn’t know what to do with himself, he put those tears there even though he promised to never hurt Youngjae. 

“Hey, I… huh, brought gifts… they are not here   but I mean I kinda brought them.” Youngjae’s voice is low and he’s holding his tears, Jackson wants to cry as well.

Noticing that he won’t say anything Jaebum stops in front of Youngjae, “babe, don’t.” That’s all he has to say for the tears to start falling, none of them say anything, they watch Youngjae cry like a small kid. Jaebum then hugs him kissing at his cheeks as if trying to kiss the tears away. 

That’s when they get a reaction, Youngjae pushes him looking at Jackson as if expecting for him to be mad, he isn’t. “Don’t touch me like that! Ever again!” 

“Babe, please listen to us--”

“No! I don’t care, I knew that it would happen eventually but me not being here just-- it doesn’t matter I wish you two could have told me. I feel pathetic crying over the two of you. I’m--” His tears won’t stop coming, Jackson shoves the thinner boy in his arms, hugging him as tight as he can manage without hurting him.

“Don’t. Jae. We love you.” Youngjae is about to protest when he feels Jaebum hugging him as well, his body plastered against his back. He’s being hugged from every side, and now everything falls into place. 

Jackson feels like the moment they met each other, still, little kids and everything they ever have done have all been steps for them to get to this moment. Jaebum kisses Youngjae’s nape making the younger of them whimper while Jackson dries his tears.

“We love you, we love you so much,” Jackson says again, whispering the words at his ear this time.

Youngjae sobs, he can’t push any of them so he doesn’t even try, “but you are each other’s and I’m nothing.”

“You’re ours,” Jaebum says at his other ear. He’s giving Youngjae kisses while Jackson smells him in. They must look pathetic, the three of them, but it’s also perfect. Felling Youngjae’s heart beat against his and Jaebum’s arms touching him where they both hug the boy they love. 

“What does it mean?” Youngjae asks  hiccuping, it shouldn’t be so cute, but it is. “It-- we can’t.”

“We can,” Jaebum nods his head at Jackson who gets it just right. He kisses at the corner of Youngjae’s mouth receiving the light gasp again. 

“It means that it’s the three of us. It has always been the three of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- god know what i realized that just like rewrite the stars yj doesn't has a soulmate again.........  
> \- i have always wanted to write a ot3 fic with this arc tho......... im sorry i couldn't change it  
> \- if something things happen too fast.. it's because the thing was supposed to be short but i was about to make it long so........ i can write some of the jackbum 'dates' later idk but that's it


End file.
